


New Religion

by speakgenerally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope never died in Adam, and it is not until many years later when Lucifer turns to speak to Adam and Michael moves in for an attack. Lucifer stands firmly in front of Adam protecting him from his brother’s violence. This is when Adam understands love and unwavering devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Religion

Adam could be angry. Well, let’s rephrase that, he could be _angrier_. In Hell, Adam's learned that there is only torture and pain. Pain beyond any mere mortal’s understanding of it. But the worst part, the part that kept insanity and breaking further from his grasp was that he had never done anything in his short life to deserve this. Nothing. He went to school. He listened to his mother. Adam was a good kid. A really good kid, actually. 

Adam always believed in a higher power, when he got older it wasn’t so much God as it was something that kept balance. That through everyone’s bad fate in the end the good went to Heaven -no technicalities, and the evil went to Hell. So, Adam knew he was good. Adam knew that he had what some would refer to as a kind soul. He knew he shouldn’t be in the pit. He knew without a doubt that he should be in Heaven. 

Adam knew that if God did exist, he knew that if there was a higher power than he’d eventually get out of Hell. He could taste hope, thick and like blood -a metallic tang. He couldn’t go insane and he couldn’t break because he had hope that eventually he’d be saved. 

Sam was saved and hope tasted especially bitter on that day. Tears brimmed from Adam’s eyes and he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe that Sam got out. The only consolation, and it was little to none, was that whatever bright light that got Sam out was too fucking stupid to take the most essential part. His soul. Lucifer tore into that and Adam felt better. Adam felt better because he got fucked over, dragged to Hell and left behind once more. But that was not the case, Sam’s soul was still in Hell and Michael and Lucifer were in agreement on tearing it to shreds. 

They left Adam alone, and Adam rejoiced. Adam’s hope became sharper, brighter but always edged in reality. He knew he had no luck. Adam knew he had nothing. He knew he was nothing because if Sam’s soul was around he would always be second. 

Adam felt no resentment in this case. In Hell it’s always better to be second. And then it wasn’t. Death came and took Sam’s soul, pried it from Lucifer, and left. All three left in the cage paused for a moment. Adam was humming with burning hatred. Never in all the long torturous years in Hell had he felt a hate as strong as he did now. The hate wasn’t for Lucifer, not even the Devil Himself could bring about this. This was a deep rooted hate for himself. For his kind, humanity -the word made his upper lip curl in disgust. What kind of humanity leaves the good one and gives the evil one, the demon fucking, blood drinking psychopath another chance? 

The events leading up to Adam getting to where he is now makes his hands curl into fists. His father isn’t here to blame. Dean and Sam are living happily ever after. Zachariah isn’t here, but Michael is. Adam may be human, Adam may be weak, but Hell is never ending and he can erase his humanity and he can become strong. It’s the only hope he has now because he’s not leaving, but neither is Michael. 

Lucifer feels the change in Adam immediately. Feels the resentment, feels the hatred, and smiles. Maybe Sam is the favoured brother, and Michael the favoured son, but Adam and he have been cast aside. Lucifer doesn’t have to slither his way into Adam’s psyche to convince him that Lucifer knows what’s best. Adam turns to look to Lucifer as his saviour and Lucifer already knows that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

Lucifer teaches Adam how to hurt others. How to tear Michael apart only to put him back together to do it again. Lucifer knows that he is giving Adam the knowledge of how to hurt him as well. Lucifer puts trust into the bond that was forged the day Sam’s soul was unfairly taken back to his body and Adam was left behind. The unfairness of it all touched Lucifer like the unfairness of his Father choosing these fickle, cruel creatures as his favoured ones. Adam is human, is one of the favoured ones, but is anything but favoured. Adam is a different breed of human and Lucifer allows the bond to grow and blossom with each slice into Michael’s grace. 

Hope never died in Adam, and it is not until many years later when Lucifer turns to speak to Adam and Michael moves in for an attack. Lucifer stands firmly in front of Adam protecting him from his brother’s violence. This is when Adam understands love and unwavering devotion. 

Michael was no match for Lucifer not after all the torture he had endured from both Adam and Lucifer and is promptly incapacitated. Lucifer turns from Michael knowing it will take Michael time to recuperate enough to be threat. Adam looks at Lucifer with something akin to worship and if Lucifer were human, as uninviting as that hypothetical is, his knees would buckle. The moment is lost as Adam’s look turns sad. 

“Did you know you’re the only one to ever protect me?” Adam asks but Lucifer doesn’t speak. “John thought that staying away would be protection. But that didn’t really work, did it? No. Just made my mom work harder, just made her leave me home alone to take care of myself. I don’t blame her. She didn’t know about all these monsters and demons. She didn’t know we were going to die from them. She just wanted to provide me with better opportunities. It just didn’t really work. But how was she supposed to know?” Lucifer knows these are all rhetorical questions, knows that Adam never got to talk about this because of Lucifer’s own actions along with Michael down here. Lucifer knows he has to listen, wants to listen, wants to give something back because he knows he has taken so much. 

“If I had known I had brothers, and what was happening on Earth when I was in Heaven then I’d see what a bad omen it was that my half-brothers only show up after I’m dead. That doesn’t seem promising. And then fucking Zachariah uses me as bait to get Dean because he’s the one they want, Michael’s true vessel,” There is so much hurt and anger in Adam’s words that Lucifer wants to move to touch him, but Lucifer has not touched him since Sam’s soul left. He thinks it would be unwelcome considering all the pain he has inflicted. “Dean still didn’t say yes, and Michael wore me instead used the same fucking lines as an angel as lowly as Zachariah had used to get me,” Lucifer can tell those words are not all Adam’s and can hear the arrogance that only his elder brother could embody. “Now I’m in Hell and the only one who’s ever protected me is you.”

Adam pauses a tilt to his head that Lucifer finds foreboding, but Lucifer stays silent. Adam’s eyes narrow. 

“Why didn’t you try you use me? I’d figure if Michael could use me so could you?” These are questions Lucifer knows Adam wants answered. 

“You are not my vessel. It seems that many believe me to be underhanded. To use you would have been a better fit than Nick, but not as perfect for my Grace as Sam. It was not supposed to be your fate to be involved with this,” Lucifer says voice gentle and soothing, but Adam glares intensifies. 

“No, I was supposed to be dead.”

Adam’s words make Lucifer quite uncomfortable because they’re true. Lucifer doesn’t want that now, doesn’t know what he wants, just that they need to get out of here. Lucifer needs to get Adam out of here and back on Earth and try to erase a lot of pain. 

“Yes, and now you’re something worse. I am sorry for that,” Lucifer says as he takes a glance at Michael assessing when he’ll be up and running again. Adam’s smile is bitter when Lucifer looks back. 

“I don’t think you really are,” It takes Lucifer a moment looking at Adam, remembering the way Adam had looked to him before, the way Lucifer wants Adam to always look at him and nods his head once, solemly. 

“You are right.” 

The conversation ends abruptly as Michael attacks again, but he is no match for the Devil especially when he has a purpose. 

Time passes strangely in the pit almost as if it speeds up and then slows to a crawl. Adam is always disoriented with this fact. He always asked the time, day and year, and it never really makes sense to him. He used to ask what time it was on Earth. Lucifer notices he doesn’t ask anymore. 

Lucifer has planned his attack slowly. Adam for the most part no longer jumps when Lucifer comes to close. He is hesitant and unsure but Lucifer feels no fear radiating off of him. It started with Lucifer’s hand on the small of Adam’s back, and Lucifer felt electricity move through them but didn’t pull away. Neither did Adam. Adam doesn’t mention it, and Lucifer does it again, and again and again. As many times as it takes for habit to sink in and then Adam is leaning into his hand, and is anticipating it and encouraging it. 

Lucifer has never given into the sins of the flesh, but he wants to with Adam. He wants to touch and taste and he craves with such intensity that he’s worried he will not be able to stop himself. Adam leans into his side as they stand looking over Michael bloodied body on the ground of brimstone. Adam no longer fights Michael, but he will always come to Lucifer when Michael has been knocked out. 

Lucifer moves his hand to Adam’s back and slides it slowly but firmly until it reaches Adam’s hip. Adam breath hitches ever so slightly when Lucifer’s fingers curl around the protruding bone. 

Lucifer can feel Adam shaking, but there is still no fear. Lucifer gently runs his thumb back and forth on the soft skin to try to calm Adam’s trembling but it only worsens it. Lucifer cannot bring himself to stop and Adam doesn’t ask him to. He does, however, turn and Lucifer is momentarily stunned at the speed. When he comes back to himself the front of Adam’s body pressed to his side and his hand now on Adam’s ass. Lucifer only reacts when he squeezes the flesh in his hand and Adam presses closer. 

“You’re not human,” Adam says pleading but Lucifer is unsure what he’s pleading for. 

“No,” Lucifer says staring down into those blue eyes a soft smile on his face, “I am not.” 

“But you don’t want me! I don’t understand you,” Adam doesn’t move away like Lucifer had thought after his outburst, just stays close and pressed to Lucifer’s side breathing heavily, eyes sharp and accusing. 

“Maybe you don’t understand me,” Lucifer says and moves his hand to the small of Adam’s back again. “To be honest, I don’t understand myself either right now. I do know that I want you. I want every part of you. I want you to belong to me. I will not trick you. I will not abandon you. You are my only concern. I would never betray you,” Adam stutters for breath and Lucifer can feel that fear now, constricting and all consuming and Adam trembles. 

Adam eyes are downcast and Lucifer feels a rage he’s only let simmer since he had been cast out start to boil over. Adam has a beautiful soul, even after years of being down here, years of Michael and himself ripping it apart. It has held strong and so has Adam. Hell is not what Adam fears. Hell is pain, hours and days, and an infinite amount of time of it. It is torture meant to hurt and break down the physical body. It exhausts and agonizes and it never stops until it has slowly but surely taken away sanity. Adam is still sane. It is not Hell that starts the cracks in Adam, although it does help chip away, but it is Adam’s life that does all the work for the pain of Hell. 

Lucifer can see through Adam. He can see the little boy fighting for attention coming back bruised and broken for more than just birthdays from his father. A crippling hope to be something better. Lucifer can see the young man shattered when the only one he had left is ripped from him. He can see Adam’s survival instinct the natural physiological response of trying to get away but there is no real fight. How could there have been when there was nothing left to fight for? 

He sees a young man seeing a family -two brothers- that may be his in blood, but not in any other way. He sees that same young man believing words of lying Angels. A betrayal of the worst kind, some would say. Some would say but not this young man. He sees that young man on the day Sam’s body is brought back, and again when Death came for Sam’s soul. There is no worse betrayal than being left behind. 

“I will never leave you,” Lucifer says and Adam’s eyes are bright and burning and if Lucifer’s breath could catch it would have. A split second later those same eyes dull and Lucifer is unsure what he’s seeing now. 

“Of course you won’t,” Adam says moving away voice going distant. “We can’t get out of here. You couldn’t leave even if you wanted to which I’m pretty fucking sure you do.” 

Lucifer smiles small and conspiringly. Adam stops moving, and thinking for a moment. Frozen in the moment as air warm, dry and unrelenting wisps around him. The sulphur burning away the skin in Adam’s nostrils worse than a cocaine addicts. Adam is frozen in time but time does not stop. Lucifer waits until Adam is trembling so hard Lucifer is afraid he is going to fall. Lucifer is also apprehensive since Adam had turned and moved closer to Michael’s corner of the cage than Adam has ever ventured. 

“You can get out?” Adam asks voice cracking. “You can get out of this fucking place and you stay? What the fuck is wrong with you? How long have you known?” Adam tone is accusing but Lucifer knows that he is not reading it properly even if he knows that. 

“I have to admit when we first came here I believed we would be trapped for eternity,” Lucifer says as he’s itching to move closer and grab Adam and move him away from Michael. “And then I became stronger. Stronger than I have ever been here. Lately, as Michael recuperates and you sleep, I have heard whispers. Whispers that entail a plan to retrieve Michael. But Heaven does not know of my strength and they will arrogantly assume Michael has bested me, as they believe he should. As we see,” Lucifer’s eyes cut to Michael making sure he is still out, “Michael has not. I will return us to Earth then.” Lucifer finished and now moves to Adam, grips his shoulders, turns him around and move him from harms way. 

“Why don’t you tell the demon’s to make it a little easier for Heaven to retrieve Michael?” Adam asks confused as to why Lucifer would keep at the very least himself in Hell for seemingly no reason. 

“I had to make sure I had a way to bring you with me. I also had to make sure I had the strength to follow through with the plan.” Lucifer is said to be cold, calculated, and meticulous. He is also precisely accurate. He is patient but he is sure. He needs to be sure about this more than he’s ever been sure of anything. 

There is so much gratitude, and astonishment in Adam’s eyes that it stills Lucifer. Lucifer can see that little boy and young man. He can see Adam as he is now still young, but broken with years and Lucifer loves this beautiful, dark human so fiercely that he would do anything to erase everything from Adam’s past and replace it with himself. Lucifer wants to be everything to Adam.

“It will happen soon,” Lucifer says and grabs Adam’s face between both burning hands and makes sure Adam is staring into his eyes. “I will never lie to you. All you must do is trust me, and I will prove your insecurities and predictions wrong. You must only remember, you are mine Adam Milligan, and if I’m unyieldingly proud I will never be without my one and only prized possession.” 

Adam swallows visibly and looks up through long lashes and Lucifer feels a calm possess him. Adam will allow Lucifer to mark him. Lucifer is sure of this. Adam’s eagerness to please will make sure of that. Lucifer knows Adam only will do it so he can be something valuable, something worth keeping around. 

Adam is not Lucifer’s vessel. He is something much dearer. He is Lucifer’s charge. He is Lucifer’s favoured one. It is their time. Lucifer needs to mark Adam as soon as possible, and he knows that however painful this is on Earth it will be even more so in Hell. Hell feeds on pain, the atmosphere derived to make it worse especially on a human body and soul. Lucifer is apprehensive to inflict that pain on Adam but it’s the only way. 

“Michael will awaken in a moment. Please go to the corner,” Lucifer tells Adam and Adam feeling disoriented still goes obediently. A moment later Michael attacks Lucifer trying to get at Adam. It’s obvious that Michael can see Lucifer’s attachment and is trying to use it against him. Michael does not get far and Lucifer has him pinned on the floor and claws at Michael’s grace. Adam in some ways has grown used to Michael’s screams, but they always make him flinch away and turn his head.

That day when Death came for Sam’s soul, Adam can admit that he changed. He wanted to hurt Michael and he had Lucifer to help him with that. Over time, after Adam had calmed down he didn’t want to hurt Michael anymore. He just wanted out, he just wanted this to be over. Lucifer never questioned or forced Adam to inflict pain on Michael just allowed Adam to stay in the corner while Lucifer did the dirty work. 

It felt like days later when Lucifer finally collapsed beside Adam. Adam never would initiate touching with Lucifer. Adam wouldn’t push Lucifer away, but now Adam’s emotions are all jumbled and he lets his fingers graze Lucifer’s face. Lucifer’s eyes are closed and for the first time down here Adam is worried for someone else. 

“Are you hurt?” Adam asks as Lucifer leans into his touch. 

“I need a moment,” Lucifer says and Adam nods his head even though Lucifer can’t see it. 

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Adam asks and feels his face heat at such a stupid question. Lucifer’s eyes crack open and there is nothing human there. The image of his vessel is sometimes the only thing that makes Adam feel normal, makes Adam forget that this is the motherfucking Devil. Lucifer looks at Adam and looks away. 

“There is something you can allow me to do,” Lucifer says and he knows that he is weak to be trying this now. Adam moves in front of Lucifer, crawling up until his knees are bracketing Lucifer’s legs. This is the most compromising situation Lucifer has allowed them to be in. 

“Anything,” Adam says and Lucifer almost loses all self control. Adam doesn’t even question what Lucifer wants and Lucifer wants to be angry at how easy Adam is, but he can’t be. He can’t because Lucifer is the only being Adam will ever be this easy for again. Lucifer is sure of it, and if someone tries to step in the way, Lucifer is strong enough to destroy them. 

“It will hurt,” Lucifer explains and Adam rolls his eyes. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Lucifer smirks in spite of himself. 

“I will need to bond your soul to my grace. I will be able to feel you in ways no one will ever be able to. You will never be able to leave me. You will never be able to hide from me. You will be mine in all senses of the word,“ Lucifer has recuperated enough to sit up and look directly at Adam. Adam looks at Lucifer like a man dying of thirst and like Lucifer is cool water. “My mark will be on you physically as well. Your body and soul will be mine, but your mind will be your own,” Lucifer pauses for a moment and moves in close. “I do not like the thought of hurting you, and if there were another way I’d take it. However, I can only promise you that I would not hurt you if I did not have to. Never maliciously, never intentionally.” Adam nods his head solemnly.

“I give you my consent,” Adam says and quickly ducks in to chastely kiss Lucifer on his dry lips. Lucifer doesn’t hold back as he flips them until he is on top. There is no fear in Adam’s eyes. Lucifer hands stray to Adam’s hips, and Lucifer is selfish and he will leave two marks instead of the one that is normally required. Lucifer figures that as much as he wants this he knows that Adam needs it more. Adam needs to know that he is always remembered, cherished and loved. 

Lucifer digs deep into Adam straight for his soul. It is the knitting of soul and grace that causes pain. Adam’s screams make Lucifer uncomfortable in a way he’s never felt before. He has felt this before, only a fraction of it, when he had to kill or hurt his brethren, but this is more intense. Adam’s pain -but still no fear, causes Lucifer pain. He wonders if it’s the bond that’s being formed but Lucifer cannot see how that is possible. 

After Lucifer has entwined his Grace with Adam’s soul he is drained. He knows that he will be alright in a moment, he knows he’ll be stronger than before in a moment, but there is a fear that strikes so deep that Michael will be able to get to Adam in that moment before. Adam is asleep, an agonised expression on his face and Lucifer feels anxiety and wonders if Adam’s human emotion are already wrecking havoc on his Angelic sensibilities. 

Lucifer watches as Michael stands shakily and moves towards them in the opposing corner. Lucifer doesn’t tense, or flinch. His face is devoid of all emotions and Michael eyes are shining with mirth and Lucifer is not strong enough yet to fight him. He knows that Adam will not die but there is something very unsettling about Michael moving in so close. Lucifer cannot move and Michael realizes this quickly, shining eyes and shark smile. 

Michael’s hand runs down Adam’s prone body and Lucifer holds back a snarl, but Michael knows. Michael turns almost questioning eyes on Lucifer. 

“Bonding yourself to a human, brother? You must really be desperate,” Michael says while continuing to touch Adam. Lucifer really isn’t one to share. 

“I could get you out of this place Michael,” Lucifer’s voice is smooth almost warm and Michael is taken aback but he doesn’t show it. “All you have to do is to leave my things alone,” Lucifer explains and Michael moves his hand away and stands up, looms over Lucifer. “It may even be possible to call a truce. No apocalypse as now that I’ve tied myself to a human it seems a bit unneeded.” 

“You’d like me to make a deal with you, Lucifer?” Michael asks smiling like this conversation is a joke. 

“I do not lie Michael. You can go to Heaven and I can go away,” Lucifer replies and Michael takes a moment to think about it.

“You tortured me for years with Adam. Ripping my Grace to pieces. And now after all this time I have you two where I want you, where you are too weak to protect him, and he is too weak to even think of protecting himself. You’re attachment to him has softened you Lucifer. I can hurt you now. I have never been able to in my existence. Nothing mattered to you enough to hurt you. Father’s wishes, our love for you, even the demon’s that worship you mean nothing. Now you care for something, and I can hurt it. I can hurt you.” Michael spits and Lucifer pauses for a moment. 

“How the tables have turned then Michael? Adam pure, defeated, and led astray and innocent in the true sense of the word and he is what you want to hurt. And I, now the defender of that innocence, of that humanity. And you, you the destroyer, the hateful, the bitter one. I gave you a chance. I offered you a truce Michael, and you did not take it as I didn‘t. I will leave you down here, to rot, like I had. You were supposed to be the better one.” 

Lucifer can feel the change when the Garrison moves into Hell. The deeper they come to the pit the smell of ozone strengthens. Lucifer lunges at Michael strength returning moments before and Lucifer has his Grace and Adam’s pure soul making him powerful. Michael is down, and there is small opening in the cage, just enough to get through. Just enough for Adam and he to make it. There is no thought for Michael. Michael made his decision. Lucifer has no sympathy for those that stand in his way, and that is why Adam is at his side.

Lucifer slices his way through the first set of Angel’s making sure none are left alive. Adam holds on, eyes closed, and isn’t sure what’s happening. Lucifer is still moving, still pressing though, and there’s too much pressure and Adam will not open his eyes. He does not want to see Lucifer’s success or failure. He just wants out. He just wants all of this to stop. 

Adam’s body is in excoriating pain when he wakes up. He’s disoriented, because it’s not hot. There is no dry air. He cracks his left eye open, and there is light. Slowly he realizes he is in a bed. A big, soft, and luxuriously comfortable bed. Adam tries to sit up, but there is a light touch to his chest and it’s pushing him back and he doesn’t fight it. 

“You must rest,” Lucifer’s voice is different. It is gentle, yet strong. It doesn’t echo and Adam knows he’s not in Hell anymore. He just doesn’t know how the fuck that happened. “It has been a rough journey and I cannot heal you any further. Your body needs rest.” 

Adam closes his blurry eyes not even glancing at Lucifer. It doesn’t matter how it happened. He’s out. He’s out and Lucifer took him with him just like he said. He’s tired but he knows he’s safe. He can sleep and not worry. When Adam wakes hours later Lucifer has gotten into bed with him and has wrapped his arms around him. Too comfortable to move Adam falls back to sleep but not without snuggling further into Lucifer‘s warmth. 

Adam jolts awake from a nightmare of being left behind with an angry Michael. Lucifer is there, standing at the foot of the bed, although his vessel is different. Dark hair, and bright green eyes but the skin is just as pale and Adam feels he can almost see through the illusion of the body and can see Lucifer all powerful underneath. The gleam of inhuman eyes much too bright, sharp, and other worldly are now something that comforts Adam. 

“What happened?” Adam asks and Lucifer moves to the side of the bed Adam has turned to. Lucifer watches like a bird of prey and Adam should feel unsafe to be so weak and vulnerable in front of such a predator, but he doesn’t. 

“Are you cold?” Lucifer asks and looks concerned. “Are you feeling alright? Are you still in pain?” The questions are not said in quick succession but Adam can feel the anxiety seeping through the words. 

“I’m-” Adam pauses for a moment to collect himself. There is still some pain, almost an ache and nothing compared to before. He is cold though, a bone deep chill that causes him to shiver. “I’m alright,” Adam says softly, but succinctly with a slight nod of his head. Lucifer moves quickly then and Adam has no time to react as Lucifer gets into bed and wraps his arms around Adam.

“You’re cold,” Lucifer says and Adam’s heart is beating a mile a minute. “It is a side effect of bonding with me, and it is possibly worsened due to how warm it is in hell. You are not used to the cooler temperature of Earth anymore.”

“I had a nightmare you left me with Michael,” Adam doesn’t know why he brought it up. It was just a dream, at least he knows it is now with the heat and concern rolling off Lucifer in waves, but it felt so real and it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility for it to be true, especially considering his luck. 

“I understand the human emotion of doubt or uncertainty, but now you can feel me, can you not?” Lucifer asks softly, and Adam can. Adam can feel what Lucifer feels maybe not to the same extent, and maybe Adam can’t read his thoughts, but he can feel that Lucifer is telling the truth. Deeper than even that chill in his bones when Lucifer is not touching him. Adam can feel that Lucifer is here with him, all around him, and inside of him, and it makes Adam feel completely out of his element but in the best way possible.

He knows what Sam or Dean would say if he was in that hypothetical conversation. He’s tricking you, he’s lying to you, Lucifer could never love anyone, and why the fuck out of everyone in the entire universe would he pick you? Maybe Adam added that last part because although he can feel and know Lucifer it doesn’t take away his past, or his insecurities. 

“Do not think of them,” Lucifer’s words are clipped, anger -white hot and blinding. That anger shows Lucifer's true self, he may have bonded to Adam but that doesn't change him. Adam knows that he is still cruel, can still hate and destroy, but he also knows that it'll never be directed at him. Adam doesn’t think as he moves and captures Lucifer’s lips with his own. It is too soon for anything more, and Adam pulls away after a chaste kiss. Lucifer’s anger has dissipated as soon as soft lips touched his own. 

“Thank you,” Adam says shyly and Lucifer did not understand why Father had warned them against bonding with humans before now. So many emotions, so many different thoughts flitting around twisting and turning and changing and rarely with a logical course. Because he has no idea why Adam’s mind went from linking anger to kissing him.

“What?” Lucifer’s voice doesn’t hold his complete bafflement since it is mixed with so much sadness at what Adam is thinking about. Adam doesn’t comment on Lucifer’s human way of asking a question, and lets his eyes skitter away. 

“For letting me come with you,” Lucifer is shocked and horrified and feels entirely too wrapped up in humanity and it’s disgusting for his brother’s sake. Lucifer is confused since that is not what actually happened. Lucifer dragged and pleaded and changed for Adam and pulled him out of Hell. This was no favour, no bonus, this was the whole plan. Lucifer didn’t want to get out of Hell, he wanted to get Adam out of Hell and live a life as close to normal with Adam in a house, all charming and sweet. Lucifer doesn’t do sweet, he fucks with it. And if Adam will let him fuck him, and Adam will, than Lucifer can do sweet. That’s the thing. 

“You are mine.” Lucifer says stiff, true and proclaiming. Adam ducks his head away. Ducks his head away because he likes it. Lucifer swallows hard. 

“I am,” Adam replies with a sleepy smile and curls further into Lucifer’s heat. 

Adam is a whole new kind of religion that Lucifer would never fall from, never disobey, never shame.

**Author's Note:**

> For the story's sake lets all pretend that there was an elaborate excuse as to why it was that easy to leave hell.


End file.
